


Hope

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: Curse was always the one to tell stories of his adventures. Now it’s Hope’s turn.
Relationships: Curse & Hope (IDOLiSH7), Momo & Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Celestial Skies Zine





	Hope

“Curse, sit here!”   
Hope gestured towards the pillows that covered the ground. He couldn’t quite get used to how grand and extravagant the Eterno palace was, choosing to reside in his room when he wasn’t permitted to leave the palace.  
“Why such the rush? I’m not going anywhere.” Curse removed his coat before finding a place amongst the pillows.   
“Because I have so much to tell you!” Hope held his arms out. “If I don’t tell you now I’ll forget!”  
Curse’s laugh met his ears and Hope felt himself relax. It was just like back then, the two of them content with each other’s presence in a tiny hut on the sands. Hope found room amongst the pillows and sat up straight.   
“I’ve seen so many things on so many planets,” He tilted his head. “I don’t know where to start.”  
“How about the first planet you visited?”  
“That was Alba!”

Alba’s skies sparkled like the finest gems that lit the city streets. Hope had never seen anything like it before. Sure the sky in Eterno was a sight to behold once the sand settled, but nothing came close to this. More impressive than the sky was the streets and the merchants that greeted them as they docked the ship. Fabrics and silks decorated with gems that glimmered even in the dull light from the lamps, food he never would have dreamed of seeing filled stalls along the walk.   
One stall had caught his eye, little gemstones lining the front of the table that was set up. He walked closer and found that the gemstones were shaped into creatures. Hope examined each one, smiling as he guessed each of the animals.  
“Did you find something you like?” Fang’s voice sounded behind him.  
“Fang! I was just looking at these.”  
Fang smiled, placing a hand on Hope’s shoulder.   
“Do you have a favorite?”  
Hope looked over the gems again before pointing at one in the shape of a rabbit.  
“Nice choice! I’ll take two of those little guys.”  
The shopkeeper exchanged goods as Fang handed the crystal figure to Hope.  
“You didn’t have to do that!”  
“Consider it a souvenir from your first trip outside.” Fang’s grin grew as he placed the other crystal in his pocket.  
“Is that a souvenir for you?”   
Fang held a finger to his lips.  
“That’s a secret.”

Hope paused to glance at the small crystal rabbit that sat in the window.  
“It sounds like Alba was truly beautiful that day.”   
“I can imagine Alba being that beautiful everyday!” Hope’s eyes sparkled like the gems he spoke of.

Lama’s buildings were the tallest he had ever seen. He once thought that some of the buildings on Eterno were big, but the ones on Lama far exceeded that. The palace alone stretched high above him. The closer he came to the building, the more certain he was that it actually touched the sky. Inside the palace was even more impressive than the outside. Tall, decorative pillars held the walls and ceilings up while archways were carved out to line the pathway. While Hope wanted to be calm in the presence of such wonderful architecture, the intimidation factor of it being the home of the king made his heart race. Soon the king had appeared and Hope had wanted to turn tail and run. The redhead that stood behind the king seemed to notice the tension, bringing his hands up to his face and stretching it out. Hope found it funny, Coda nudging him in the arm as he tried to hold back his laughter. After a series of faces the king caught on and put an end to it, but not in a coarse way. Hope found out the redhead’s name was Erin and that, despite his accuracy with knives, he was really funny. When Erin came aboard Burst Roar with King Orion, being on a ship with a king didn’t scare him as much.

“Lama has some very nice people, even if they don’t come off as such.” Hope held a pillow close to his chest. “I want to make friends with them when I go back to visit.”

Sirena’s water was the clearest Hope had ever seen water. He was shocked to see the creatures that swam below its surface.   
“What are those?” Hope asked Coda.  
“Those are fish. Is this your first time seeing them?”  
“These are fish?” Hope’s smile spread across his face. “I’ve never seen any like this before!”  
Hope had never seen this much water in his lifetime and Serina’s canals were filled with it. Gondola’s drifted across the serene surface and Hope wondered what it would be like to float on water like that. He reached down and found the water cool to the touch. He was jealous of how perfect the water was compared to Eterno’s.  
“I wouldn’t touch the water. I hear the king frowns upon it.” Coda commented as he knelt beside Hope.  
“The water on Eterno isn’t as clear as this.” Hope dipped his fingers in again. “It’s hot and you can’t see very much because of the sand.”  
“This must be pleasant then.” Coda looked around before sticking a finger into the water.  
Coda retracted as soon as he felt the chill of the water lap at his finger. Hope let out a giggle as he splashed his hand in the water, sending droplets toward Coda. Coda frowned, splashing his hand against the water as payback.

“Your stories are so wholesome, Hope.” Curse smiled, ruffling Hope’s hair. “I’d love to hear more at breakfast.”  
“Wait! I haven’t gotten to Bestia yet!” Hope’s hand gripped Curse’s sleeve. 

Hope had thought he would be used to hot climates by now. Eterno’s summers were the worst but now he was convinced Bestia’s rivaled that. Humidity clung to his skin, making walking uncomfortable in his coat. He spared no time removing it and throwing it over his arm. The trees towered above him just like the buildings on Lama, leaves fluttering against the breeze that passed. Most of Burst Roar was from Bestia and the calm aura leaving the ship was pleasant. Hope loved seeing how everyone smiled, taking in the air of their home.  
“Bestia is so cool!” Hope mentioned to Coda as they made their way into the Bestian palace. “There’s so much green and the trees are huge!”  
“It’s the best star, in my opinion.” Coda smiled.  
He could tell that Coda was more relaxed than he was on the ship. When he was shown the massive library he wanted to fall over. Books rose from the floor and reached the very tops of the ceiling. Hope looked to Coda, almost asking permission if he could touch them.  
“There are many things to learn from this library.” Coda picked up a book.  
Coda was very knowledgeable on the topics stored within the room and Hope was surprised at how much he had read in such a short time. He listened to Coda’s excitement in earnest.   
Hope was even more surprised when he saw Fang take a seat on the throne. He had been travelling this long with the king of Bestia? He couldn’t wrap his mind around it, nor did he have the time to even think about it. The events that followed sent his head spinning. It was a shame that he couldn’t have taken in more of the scenery. 

Hope was curled into the pillows as he continued to babble about his adventures. Sleep hung heavy in his eyes as he tried to continue his story. A hand rested itself on his head, stroking his hair as hushed coos weaved through the air.   
“Get some sleep, Hope.”   
Hope was too tired to fight back against the request. His eyes closed and he sighed. There were still plenty of stories he wanted to tell Curse, so many adventures he wanted to share from their time apart. He didn’t want to sleep when he still had everything fresh on his mind.   
Curse’s hand was comforting though and Hope thought, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to relax and fall asleep in such a situation as this.  
He could always pick up where he left off at breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥ 
> 
> This was my first time writing a Hoshimeguri fic! I was really happy to be apart of another wonderful project and have a wonderful partner to work with ♥
> 
> Please be sure to check out the full zine, for there are many wonderful works there!
> 
> ♪ Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♪


End file.
